


Less Alone

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Less Alone

Will was used to it by now, being alone. Since he left the FBI he hardly kept the company of other people. His dogs never imposed on him. 

The only contact he had was post cards. 

Matthew had escaped from the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane over a year ago, and almost every month he would receive a post card. At first he had debated bringing them to Jack, but his hesitation had led to him putting it off. 

By the time the second one arrived in the mail he could hardly bring them in, having no good excuse for waiting so long. 

Now he had a collection, each one from a different place. Matthew seemed to send them right before he left the area he was in. Although Will knew the trail of where he had been he pretended that it wouldn’t have helped Jack. It would have taken weeks to arrive at his house and by then Matthew had probably already moving on again. 

This one was a few days late. It wasn’t the unusual post card, it was a dark blue envelope, but he couldn’t mistake the writing with his name and address carefully printed on the front. 

He had become intimately aware of every tilt to Matthew’s careful writing. Normally they just said something along the lines of ‘I miss you Mr. Graham. I wish we could be free together’, but he still read them all. 

The stamp showed that Matthew was back in North America, this one coming from Canada. It was the closest he had been since he had left. Will wondered if he had his own Christmas alone there, or if he had found someone to share it with. 

The paper gave way under his finger and it tore open, letting him see the card inside. 

It was black with bright white snowflakes on it; they were soft felt when he ran his fingers over it. 

Inside he found the familiar words, this time with a ‘happy holidays’ tagged on. 

When he finished looking it over he read it again, following the words, thinking how Matthew must have looked as he sat and wrote it for him. The fact that Will was still in his mind after all this time. 

Will took the card and put it back in the envelope. It went with the postcards carefully tucked away in his desk. 

It made him feel less alone knowing he was always in Matthew’s thoughts, and maybe someday he would get more than just a few words on paper.


End file.
